


Control

by kathkin



Series: Summerpornathon 2013 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A control exercise</i>, that was what they were justifying this as. Seeing just how delicately she could use her magic. Morgana suspected it was testing his control as well, his ability not to free himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> For challenge 1 at the 2013 summerpornathon: kink grab-bag.
> 
> Prompt: tentacles!

Morgana twisted the yarn around her fingers. On the bed, Merlin writhed.

“Still reckon you can take everything I’ve got?” A smirk played over her lips.

“Always,” he said. She tugged on the yarn again; the bed creaked as its wooden tendrils spread his legs further apart, looping around his thighs, clinging on tight. 

She wondered how it felt against his skin. The tendrils crawling out of the bed-frame still looked like polished wooden, but she knew they were warm to the touch – she’d made them that way. She tugged again and he hissed as a tentacle teased the underside of his knee.

“You’re a really fast learner.” His voice hitched slightly.

“Don’t ever doubt it.” _A control exercise_ , that was what they were justifying this as. Seeing just how delicately she could use her magic. Morgana suspected it was testing his control as well, his ability not to free himself. Merlin liked being tied up, but it frightened him. Sometimes his magic would free him without him meaning it to. He was pushing back already, muscles flexing against the wooden tendrils.

She wanted to touch him. She wanted to run her hands down his chest, dig her nails into his skin, tease all the places she knew he liked to be teased – but that was against the rules. 

He wasn’t hard yet. She looped a strand of yarn around her fingers and a tendril looped around his balls, squeezing gently.

“Careful!”

“I thought you said you trusted me?”

“There’s trust and trust,” he said, “I’m very attached to my – _ahh!_ ” She wound a tentacle around his cock.

Of course, like so many of their ‘magic exercises’, the lesson part had gone out of the window when Merlin took his trousers off. The skin of his thighs was going pink where the tentacles were squeezing tight. He’d probably squirm if she skimmed her fingernails across his skin there.

He was quiet while she stroked him to hardness, looping the thread around her fingers again and again. He breathed through gritted teeth, fingers clenching and unclenching again as the tentacle coiled around his cock.

They had made the rules the first time one of their magic lessons had turned into – whatever this was. Morgana would not take off too many clothes – she was in a shift now, fabric falling in crisp folds around her needs – and they would not touch. It wouldn’t be appropriate – that was the word they’d used, appropriate.

The skin between Merlin’s legs was soft and pale, hairs standing out starkly. His hips were thrusting up into the grasp of the wooden tentacle, trying to get himself off. Morgana tugged on the threads, tightening her grip, and he let out a frustrated sound.

“Have you had enough?” she said, “or shall I keep going?”

“I can take it.”

She pulled his legs open even wider, and he gasped, body all stretched out, taut as a bowstring. The things he did to her – she could feel how wet she was every time she moved, her cunt all slippery, her toes curling against the bed sheets.

Merlin didn’t know the real reason for the no touching rule. Morgana was afraid that if she started she wouldn’t be able to stop, that she’d want to touch him everywhere, feel his hands all over her; she’d let him touch her breasts the way she knew he wanted to, let him bury his face in her cunt the way he wanted to; straddle him and take his cock inside herself, ride him until he yelled. If she touched him.

So she used her magic instead; a flick of her fingers and a twist of the thread and the tentacles writhed against his skin. He bit back a moan.

A tentacle slid behind his balls. He gasped and tensed, muscles flexing, trying to move, but he was held fast. “Do you want me to?” she asked.

“Yeah. Do it.”

A few words to make the tentacle slick and a push and it went in easy. Merlin cried out, head trailing back against the pillows, and Morgana loosened her grip, let him writhe and buck as she made it move inside him.

She could see where his body was clenching as the tendril slipped in and out of him. She dropped the bundle of threads and shoved a hand between her legs, stroking herself through her shift, fabric clinging filthily where she was wet. When he cried out again she came, body thrumming with heat. The wooden tentacles loosened and dissolved, freeing him with a jolt, and she sat and listened to him gasping, watched as he brushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead, still not touching.


End file.
